A time-multiplexing LED matrix display comprises one or more arrays of LEDs. One of the performance characteristics of a LED matrix display is the time it takes for an LED to light up when its select signal turns on. Since the components in an LED matrix display have capacitance that needs to be charged before the LED becomes lit, the time delay could be significant.
FIG. 1 shows a generalized form of LED array in a time-multiplexing LED matrix display. The LEDs are arranged in an N by M fashion, with M channels (columns) of current source intersecting with N scan lines (rows). At any given time, there may be zero to M channels being supplied with a current while only one scan line being selected for any current channel. In order to light an LED at the intersection of column i and row j (i.e., LED 111 in FIG. 1), the current source has to charge all the capacitors on the N by M array affecting this LED. For LED 111, such capacitors include the wire capacitor CW 100, capacitor CL for each of the LEDs in column i 101, . . . , 10N, and switch capacitor CS for each of the switches 121 to 12N, excluding 12j. 
The effect of all the capacitors can be presented as an equivalent capacitor Ci for LED(i,j). For illustrative purposes, assuming the capacitance for all the LEDs (CL) are identical and the capacitance for all the switches (CS) are identical, Ci can be expressed as follows:Ci=CW+CL+(N−1)*CS*CL/(CS+CL)
LEDs arranged in manners other than those in FIG. 1 would have similar time delays since the components (e.g., the LEDs, wires, switches) have capacitance. The present disclosure provides devices and means to shorten the time delay caused by charging the affecting capacitors.